


Dead Man Walking

by greyghoulclub



Series: Overwatch AUs no one asked for [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Reunions, boi is this angsty, jack is only talked bout in this he doesnt actually make an appearance, post-explosion but pre-reaper gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyghoulclub/pseuds/greyghoulclub
Summary: Gabriel Reyes, freshly revived (sort of) by Mercy, contemplates what he's going to do next and where he should go from here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Time to suffer with me children

Gabe would like to say that his short time of actually being dead was nice. No midnight drills, no assholes yelling in his face, no Jack to worry about.

Jack... Ol' golden boy.

Well, Gabe couldn't really blame him for getting mad at every little mistake. The UN had their eyes on him constantly and it stressed him out to all hell. He knew he was just a figurehead for the UN's idea of Overwatch. He worried that if he put a toe out of line he'd lose even more than he already has. If Jack really did die in the explosion, and hadn't gotten half-revived by Mercy, at least he'd be at peace now. 

Jack Morrison, strike commander.

But since Gabe was technically alive now, he'd have to find some where to hide. Or find a new alias. Whichever one was easier. The whole world thought he died in the explosion. 

He really was a dead man walking. Not a zombie though. He really didn't feel like chomping on some poor soul's brains. Heh.

He didn't know where he was either, he had just ran from where Mercy had him. By looks of it, since it was dusk, he supposed it was around 6-7 o'clock in the evening. That's a thing Jack had thought him, estimating the time by the look of the sky. God, he missed the old days where they just joked around and didn't care about any government or organisation poking about in their lives. They were so different from each other, an Indiana farm boy and a street-smarts LA city slicker. But they fit together like two pieces in a puzzle.

To be honest Gabe never really anticipated falling for him. It crept up on him. It started off being a little crush, like a goddamn schoolgirl, to full on pining. You could say Gabe had a soft spot for blue eyes.

The first time they kissed, it was like all those cheesy romance movie cliches all rolled up into one, but neither Gabe nor Jack cared. They loved every second of it, fireworks and butterflies in their stomachs all at once. After that they had just stayed there, looking into each other's eyes. Shy baby blues me smouldering deep browns. A smile had tickled the edges of Gabe's mouth. This beautiful man was all his.

All his...

He hated to admit it but he missed Jack dearly. At the time of the explosion, they had an argument. Gabe knew he shouldn't have pressed at it because Jack was so stressed about the future of Overwatch. With his position as strike commander, they asked for a lot of him. Sometimes parts of himself he wanted to keep private. Jack had really bad social anxiety when they first met, had a panic attack when they had to go to the mess hall together. Gabe had always been there to calm him down. 

God, Gabe missed him so much. Golden hair, blue eyes, cute as shit smile with dimples. Blowing smoke up into the sky from his cigarette.

I'll be with you soon Jack. As soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I was just taking a small unplanned break from writing fics because of school and anxiety. 
> 
> Honestly I love the dynamic Gabe and Jack had back in the day. Friends who worked together but exchanged the dirt on everybody else to each other when they were cooling down from the day.


End file.
